Getting Kicked Outta Wal-Mart
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Not my best. Prolly could be rated k . just a random oneshot. I doubt I'll make you laugh with it, but you never know... Crackficish...


Getting Kicked Outta Wal-Mart

Insane: HEY, MAI PEEPS!

Sonic: What about Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies?

Shadow: Knowing her, she forgot she has a story going on...

Insane: Wrong! I just got this random idea for a kinda-sorta Crackfic on the way home from school and decided to go for it! Someone has ta do the thing!

Shadow: NO.

Sonic: insaneshadowfangirl does not own, or claim to own, Sonic and co. She also doesn't own Wal-Mart or anything in it.

Shadow: This fic is for laughs. The only non-cannon peeps in this fic are store employees and customers.

Insane: Let the trouble-making commence!

Getting Kicked Outta Wal-Mart

A group of colorful anthromorphic hedgehogs stood outside of the Central City Wal-Mart. There were six of them. One was hot pink, carrying a REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY HUMOUNGOUS mallet that probably weighed more than she did. It's anyone's guess where she kept that thing. She was also really crazy and stalked one of the other hedgehogs to the end of the planet. Her name was Amy Rose... or maybe it was Rosy the Rascal... Or maybe it was Princess Sally... No, I'm pretty sure it was Amy.

Also there was the object of her affection, a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic. He could run at speeds that could break the sound barrier, which was useful in running from his crazy pink stalker and her mallet. He was also extremely hyperactive, and had ADHD that would scare the living daylights out of most people. Like, "I'm being shot at by an evil robot... OOOOOHH LOOOOK, A GUY IN A HAT!"

Standing with them was a green hedgehog by the name of Scourge. He wore a flame jacket, and was a jerk. That's all ya need to know.

Also, a black hedgehog with crimson streaks was among the colorguard. His name was Shadow, and he was so hot that if he walked into a room unexpectedly, several girls would faint.

Next to Shadow was Silver, an albino, psychic, naive, idiot whose quills looked suspiciously like a pot leaf.

And the last guy looked like one of those awful fan recolors of Shadow. He was dark grey, with streaks that were a faded teal. His name was Mephiles, and he WAS canon, oddly enough...

This very colorful group was currently planning something horrible... They were holding a contest to see who could figure out the craziest way get kicked out of Wal-Mart.

The rules were:

1: Everybody gets two tries.

2: Teaming up is allowed, but only one person on the team can actually take credit, also meaning that person will be the one to lose the try. Unless the partner(s) haven't gone yet and are actually kicked out, because they can't get back in, so it hasta count.

3: No violence. Of any kind.

4: No doing things that can get you sued. (Property damage, etc.)

5: Keep it T Rated.

~Sonic: Try 1~

Sonic walked into the store, walked right up to one of the Cashiers, and said, "Excuse me, sir, but do know how to get to K-Mart in this store? I can't seem to find it... I thought it was in the Shoe Department..."

The cashier stared, but didn't say anything.

~Sonic: Try 1: FAILED~

~Sonic: Try 2~

Sonic and Shadow walked into the main part of the store and began passionately making out. The Manager ran up and asked them to leave.

~Sonic: Try 2: SUCCESS~

~Amy: Try 1~

Amy began chasing people around with her hammer. She was arrested and disqualified.

~Amy: Try 1: Disqualified~

~Silver: Try 1~

Silver walked in and used his powers to knock over all the fruit. He was kicked out.

~Silver: Try 1: Success~

~Scourge~

He's disqualified. They wouldn't let him in because of his criminal record.

~Mephiles~

Disqualified. He tried to drive a car inside. Idiot.

~Shadow~

He was kicked out with Sonic, so he can't try.

Insane: Time to anounce the winner!

Amy: Only Silver, and Sonic and Shadow managed to not get disqualifed!

Insane: That's why Silver wins!

Sonic/Shadow: WHAT!

Insane: Come on, how original was your idea?

Amy: Whatevar!

Insane: R&R!


End file.
